1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an electrolyte for a lithium secondary battery and a lithium secondary battery including the electrolyte, and more particularly, to an electrolyte for a lithium secondary battery including an organic ester compound having a plurality of ester groups, and a lithium secondary battery including the electrolyte.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, lithium secondary batteries have drawn significant attention as power sources for small portable electronic devices. Lithium batteries using an organic electrolyte have greater energy density and a discharge voltage about twice that of batteries using an aqueous alkali electrolyte.
In lithium batteries, lithium-transition metal oxides, such as LiCoO2, LiMn2O4, LiNi1-xCoxO2 (wherein 0<x<1), which have a structure that allows intercalation of lithium ions, are mainly used as cathode active materials. Various forms of carbonaceous materials, including artificial graphite, natural graphite, hard carbon, or a combination thereof, which allow intercalation and deintercalation of lithium ions, have been used as anode active materials.
A carbonate-based solvent is widely used as an electrolyte solvent of a lithium secondary battery. However, the conventional carbonate-based solvent may degrade characteristics of the lithium secondary battery over its lifetime when used together with a high-voltage cathode.